In The End
by Shinning Venus
Summary: Not written in English. The Last Tale Of Remus Lupin... a little bit Slash ^^


Aku masih ingat hari itu. Hari yang sebagian diriku sangat menyakitkan... tetapi di satu sisi sangat membahagianakan.  
  
Hari itu tanggal 21 Juli 1997.  
  
Hari itu aku meninggal.  
  
Hari itu Hogwarts jatuh.  
  
Hari itu Voldemort berhasil dikalahkan.  
  
Dan pada hari itu aku kembali ke pelukannya.  
  
Namaku adalah Remus Lupin dan ini adalah kisah terakhirku,  
  
~*~  
  
Hari itu adalah hari Senin yang hangat. Tetapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bisa menikmatinya. Kami bertarung, bertarung, dan bertarung dari pagi hingga malam.  
  
Aku ingat betul saat itu pukul 15.00 dan aku sedang mengayunkan pedang perak yang ketemukan di Grimauld dengan ringan. Sirius memang benar, buata goblin selalu menjadi yang terbaik, teringan, dan juga tertajam. Dia sendiri berkata bahwa dia akan memilih pedang ini kalau dia harus membunuh.  
  
Sial, kenapa pikiranku malah melayang kepadanya ? sudah 2 tahun dia meninggal. . . well, lebih cocok menghilang. Bukankah kita tidak pernah menemukan tubuhnya ? Bukankah kita hanya bisa menangis dan membiakan tubuhnya tenggelam ke kegelapan yang ada dibalik tirai itu ?  
  
Aku menusuk satu lagi pelahap maut. Aku mengenalinya. . . Jonathan Quakel. . . aku ingat aku pernah 1 kelompok belajar dengannya ketika akan menghadapi NEWT. . . bukan itu agak mengerikan ? 20 tahun yang lalu aku tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan membunuhnya. Anak pendiam dengan senyum kecil yang sering membuatku tertawa pelan.  
  
Keraskan hatimu, Remus! Dia memilih jalan yang berbeda!  
  
Ya, sialan. Keraskan hatimu. . hilangkan emosimu. . . lupakan rasa takutmu. . . ingat kematian James, ingat kematian Sirius, ingat kematian Lily. . .apa lagi ini ? apa aku akan menjadi monster ? aku tidak mau itu terjadi. . .  
  
Aku berlari ke arah kastil, meloncati 1 mayat anak perempuan... Padma Patil seingatku... mata birunya memandang kosong kearahku dan aku hampir menangis. Aku mengingatnya dengan sempurna. Anak ravenclaw yang ceplas- ceplos dan sering tertawa... keraskan hatimu, sialan!  
  
Aku berlari kedalam dan menemukan Harry duduk di tangga pualam. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam dan luar kastil dan hanya memandang kosong ke tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Aku berhenti dan dia mengangkat kepalanya sebelum menurunkannya kembali. Aku duduk disampinya dan berkata "ada apa ?"  
  
Dia hanya mendengus pelun dan memperlihatkanku sejumput rambut perak. Warna di mukaku benar-benar hilang dan aku langsung menoleh kebelakang. Lucius Malfoy tergelatek disana, diatas kubangan darahnya sendiri... dan disampinynya... ya Tuhan... kepala Draco Malfoy...  
  
Aku bergidik dan menutup mataku. Harry tertawa dan berkata, "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu ketakutan, Remus. Ini semua hanyalah Karma. Dia membunuh Draco, aku membunuhnya. Kurasa kita harus melakukannya... apa lagi apabila orang yang kita cintai adalah orang yang mereka bunuh"  
  
Aku benar-benar terkejut. Sejak kapan Harry mendapat insting seperti itu? Apa ada bagian gelap dari Voldemort yang juga ada didalamnya ? Aku hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya dengan pelan dan tanpa berkata-kata.  
  
Harry memasukkan rambut perak itu ke sakunya dan menoleh kepadaku dengan sebuah senyum kecil.  
  
"Apakah kau tidak mau membunuh Bellatrix Lestrange ?"  
  
Dengan suara tercekat kujawab "Aku sudah... sudah membunuhnya...tadi"  
  
Harry tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Bagus..."  
  
Dan pada saat itulah kurasakan sesuatu yang tajam merobek perutku...merobek otot-otoku...merobek limpaku... Ini tidak mungkin... ini tidak mingkin! Aku menjerit pelan dan beingsut menjauh dari Harry dan mencabut pisau itu.Darah mulai terpompa keluar dari perutku dan aku berbisik "Kenapa ?"  
  
Harry hanya tersenyum sedih dan membaringkanku di lantai pualam dan merapikan rambutku agar tidak menusuk mataku. Apa yang diinginkannya? Apa kegelapan Voldemort sudah merasukinya ?  
  
Aku mulai merasa melayang-layang... aku akan mati.. aku tahu itu dengan pasti. Aku hanya berharap harry mau menjelaskan kepadaku mengapa Harry melakukan ini... aku selalu percaya kepada setiap keputusannya walaupuna kau tidak mengerti mengapa.  
  
Kelihatannya Harry tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku dan dia tersenyum sebelum berkata "Aku harus melakukan ini Remus"  
  
Aku menggeleng, Aku tidak bisa berbicara, rasa sakit di perutku sudah membuatku bisa dan aku hanya bisa bergerak.. itupun dengan pelan. Harry mengangguk dan berkata "Aku berutang kepadamu, kepada Sirius, dan kepada Dad. Kalian bertiga sudah pernah menyelamatkanku dan mati demi aku... hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan... aku tahu kau rindu kepada Sirius... aku tahu kau mencintainya lebih dari seorang teman..."  
  
Aku menggeleng untuk membantah tetapi dalam sedetik aku sadar bahwa ia benar.  
  
Aku memang rindu kepada James  
  
Aku memang mencintai Sirius.  
  
Aku memang sudah pernah menyelamatkan Harry.  
  
Aku mengunci pandanganku dengan padangan Harry dan berbisik "dari mana kau tahu ?'  
  
Harry tertawa pelan dan berkata "remus, aku bukan ana yang naif! Aku bisa melihat rasa bangga dan cinta dalam matamu kapanpun kau berbicara atau melihat ke arah Sirius! Aku hanya bisa menyatukan kalian. anggaplah sebagai rasa terimakasih"  
  
Aku terpaku ditempatku terbaring. Semuanya semakin samar dan aku harus mengerjapkan mataku supaya dapat melihat dengan baik. Harry tersenyum lagi tetapi kemudian dia menoleh ke atas dan mengedus-endus dengan panik. Aku menarik nafas dan dengan cepat aku bisa mencium asap.  
  
Hogwarts sedang terbakar.  
  
Dengan tenagaku yang terakhir, kurenggut kemeja Harry dan aku berbisik, "Pergi tolol! Tinggalakan aku disini!"  
  
Harry mengangguk dan setelah memastikan aku bisa berbaring dengan nyaman, dia meninggalakanku.  
  
Sekarang aku sendiri. Kututup mataku dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu mendekat. Pelahap maut-kah itu ? Kubuka mataku sedikit dan bisa kulihat Snape duduk disampingku. sedang apa lagi dia ?  
  
" 'lo Lupin" bisiknya pelan. Ada luka dikepalanya dan darah mengalir dengan pelan. Aku hanya mengangguk dam menyentuh perutku. Ternyata aku tahan banting juga. aku pernah melihat 1 film muggle dan salah satu pemainnya langsung mati setelah ditikam.  
  
Dan rasa sait itu semakin meninggalkanku. Padanganku menjadi jelas sedikit tetapi sekarang aku melihat bayangan. bayangan yang aneh. Sirius ? James ? Lily ?  
  
Aku menoleh ke arah Severus dan bisa kulihat dia tersenyum pelan. Aku melemparkan pandangan bingung ke arahnya dan dia berkata "Tonks"  
  
Aku mengangguk mengerti. Nymphadora Tonks meninggal setahun yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa hancurnya perasaan Severus saat itu. Sangat mengejutkan bagi kami semua. kita selalu berpikir Snape tidak lebih dari Psikopat tanpa perasaan. ternyata dia tidak seperti itu.  
  
"Rasanya kita akan mati, Lupin" Katanya pelan " Mau dipercepat? Aku ada racun yang cukup ampuh di jubahku"  
  
aku mengangguk dan Severus menuangkan cairan hitam itu ke dalam tenggorokanku.  
  
Lalu aku mati.  
  
Meninggal.  
  
Pergi.  
  
Dan percayalah, kematian itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan.  
  
~*~  
  
sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Walaupun Voldemort jatuh, komunitas sihir terus menerus mengecil dan akhirnya bisa dibilang kami terpecah- peach. Keluarga Weasley hilang dan tidak satupun tubuh mereka ditemukan. Hermione Granger berhasil bertahan dan kuperhatikan dia hidup di Irlandia, patah hati dan menjadi pecandu narkotik. Harry yang tidak bisa menerima semuanya menjadi gila dan sekarang dirawat di St.Mungos.  
  
walaupun demikian, aku yakin. dan aku tahu. Hogwarts akan didirikan kembali dan semuanya akan normal kembali.  
  
Dan pada saat itulah aku akan lahir kembali dan sejarah akan terulang.  
  
~*The End*~ . . . 


End file.
